<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Ballroom by heylittleangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699696">In The Ballroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel'>heylittleangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Back Together, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, broken relationship, valentine's promptus exchangarama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The high school dance was useless in Castiel's opinion; there was nothing to do, people were incredibly annoying, and he would be alone. But, having Charlie Bradbury as his best friend, he had no choice but to go; after all, there was a tiny chance he would get tacos after the party.</p><p>Castiel did <em>not</em> get tacos but he got something a lot better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Lisa Braeden (mentioned), Meg Masters/Ruby (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promptus Exchangarama</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Ballroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmystars/gifts">allmystars</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, peeps, Happy Valentine's Day! I'm here today to post something for the day (even though it isn't Valentine for me yet) and an exchange fic for the Writers of Destiel Discord. My secret Valentine was <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmystars/pseuds/allmystars"> allmystars</a> and I'm really hoping you'll like it! The prompt I chose was <em>High school dance with enemies to lovers</em>, mostly because she said enemies to lovers was her favourite trope ever and I've been wanting to write it. This was really fun to write and I hope you'll like it as much as I do.</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas"> bbc</a> beta'ed this for me cause she's amazing! And thank you to Serenity for putting this together!!</p><p>I'll let you read now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Going to the school dance was never Castiel’s intention; he didn’t actually like dancing, there would be a lot of, more probably than not, annoying drunken teenagers, and he didn’t have a date. All of his friends had someone already so it wasn’t like he could ask one of them; Charlie was going with Lisa, Meg with Ruby, and Gabe with Kali. The only one left was Balthazar and he wasn’t one to keep company when there would be lots of single people around him. </p><p>So yeah, Castiel would be better off staying at home in sweatpants and watching a documentary about bees. But, by a greater force—also known as Charlie Bradbury—, he was convinced to go with the promise that he wouldn’t be left alone and that they would go out and have tacos as an after-party. </p><p>And that’s how Castiel found himself in the school’s gymnasium, horrible music blasting through the speakers, people crammed in the “dance floor” while he sat alone at the table, nursing a cup of punch and cursing himself. Castiel shouldn’t be surprised though; as soon as Charlie saw Lisa, she was lost to anyone else; Meg had left to make out with Ruby—and Castiel was more than happy to not have to watch it—, Gabe was nowhere to be seen since before the party started, and Balth only showed to take a few gulps from his drink before getting pulled away by someone once again.</p><p>Castiel sighed as he took a sip from his drink. <em> Why did I let Charlie convince me? I should know better by now that she would be lost to Lisa and that I would be alone. </em>But there wasn’t much he could do anymore, anyway, aside from hoping Charlie would keep her word on going out for tacos after; Castiel was not looking forward to eating whatever it was that the school was serving. Even the punch was nonalcoholic so he didn’t even have to worry about getting drunk either; he just couldn’t decide if that was a win or not. </p><p>Looking around in boredom, Castiel saw that practically all the tables were empty, except for a few people that were resting before going back to dancing, talking to their friends or dates. He also noticed one of his teachers coming in his direction with no one other than Dean Winchester by her side. Castiel really hoped that she was just heading somewhere <em> behind </em> him and not <em> to </em> him. <em> Is it too late to stand and run to the bathroom?  </em></p><p>Before Castiel could put his plan in motion, Ms. Brenton and Dean were in front of him and he was unable to escape. “Mr. Novak. Why aren’t you dancing with your friends?”</p><p>Castiel sighed. “Because they already have a pair, professor, and I don’t mind staying here.”</p><p>She shook her head in disappointment. “Well, that’s not what the dance is about so, you and Mr. Winchester here can dance together.” Castiel and Dean stared at each other in disbelief and they both started complaining at the same time, their voices mixing with the music. The teacher raised her hand and their voices died down. “Do you prefer to dance together or should I find some <em> school </em> activity for you two?”</p><p>They both lowered their eyes before mumbling a “no”. The teacher seemed convinced enough and walked away with a, “I don’t know what the matter is. You two were practically joined at the hip once.”</p><p>Castiel pretended it didn’t hurt as he forced himself up. He left his cup on the table and walked towards the make-up dance floor without giving so much as a glance to Dean. Dean didn’t seem too enthusiastic with the idea of dancing with Castiel either, which was just too fucking great. It was everything Castiel needed to make the night even worse: dance with his ex—a douchebag one—, who probably would rather be anywhere else and with anyone else but there with him. Yeah, well, Castiel would also rather be anywhere else or with anyone else; Dean wasn’t special.</p><p>For Castiel’s annoyance, they fit perfectly; their hands clasped together as if they were made for it, Dean’s other hand settling on Castiel’s hip with a firm but soft grip, Castiel’s other hand on Dean’s broad shoulder. It was like they had never been broken up and it was exasperating, to say the least. But Castiel kept his gaze firmly anywhere but on Dean and he did <em> not </em> pay attention to how great Dean smelled or how warm he felt.</p><p>But Dean, infuriating as always, did the complete opposite: his eyes seemed permanently glued to Castiel, his gaze almost a weight, and he seemed to inch closer and closer to Castiel as they danced, their bodies touching almost everywhere. If Castiel didn’t know Dean any better, he would say he was doing it on purpose. But Dean remained in silence as they turned and swayed around the room, and Castiel could also feel the stares of the other students on them. <em> Great, could this get any worse? </em></p><p>And yes, it could because Dean opened his mouth, “Too bad you can’t just stand me up right now, huh?”</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes, snorting. “Wow. That’s rich, coming from <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Dean huffed in disbelief. “<em> Me </em>? I never stood you up.”</p><p>“Oh, really, Winchester? That’s not what I remember from our last date. I waited for two hours for you to show up.”</p><p>“I freakin’ doubt it. I showed up half an hour earlier. You didn’t even have the balls to give me a heads up or apologize.”</p><p>Castiel scoffed, finally moving his gaze to stare into Dean’s eyes; too green and too close for Castiel’s liking. “You didn’t have the courage to break up with me in person. You just left a paper in my locker telling me it was over and then didn’t even show up for days after.”</p><p>Dean seemed truly shocked by that. <em> He should be a freaking actor. </em> “I never did that. We never even <em> broke up </em>. You just showed up with April one day and you didn’t even look me in the eyes.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t run after you, <em> begging </em> you to take me back.”</p><p>“Cas!” Castiel almost flinched at the nickname, too many memories of it on Dean’s lips. “I <em> never </em>wrote that paper for you. I couldn’t even go talk to you after that night, not with my dad in the hospital. You really think I would’ve come here just to put that piece of paper in your locker? At the moment I needed you the most?”</p><p>Castiel didn’t know how to react. He didn’t even realize they had stopped dancing, just staring at each other surrounded by dancing couples, who didn’t seem to notice them. He just stared at Dean, the weight of Dean’s hands in Castiel’s hand and on his hip familiar but, oh so foreign at the same time. Dean’s hurt look caught him by surprise and he suddenly seemed a lot older than he actually was. </p><p>Castiel actually paid attention to the small details in Dean’s face this time: Dean had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, both signs of lost sleep and dryness, and he seemed way thinner than before, cheeks hollow.</p><p>Dean really didn’t seem to know about the paper and it wasn’t like him to do something like that; Dean could never be a bad person. He always thought about others’ wellbeing before he thought of his own. The real Dean, <em> Castiel’s </em> Dean, would’ve talked to Castiel if he wanted to break up. He wouldn’t have written a piece of paper and just left it in Castiel’s locker. Dean may have not been the most open and easiest person to talk to, but he always tried not to hurt other people if he could avoid it.</p><p>“Where were you that night?” Castiel’s voice was barely above a whisper, the music almost drowning it out, but Dean heard him.</p><p>“At that taco place you love so much. You texted me a few hours earlier, saying you didn’t feel like eating burgers. Why? Where were you?”</p><p>“At the Roadhouse like we had agreed. Dean, I’ve never sent you a text changing our plans.”</p><p>“Then how…” Dean’s words died on his lips.</p><p>Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes unfocused and he could almost hear the gears turning inside Dean’s head. Castiel had no idea what was going on or what could’ve made Dean stop talking so suddenly, but he had a feeling it wasn’t anything good.</p><p>Dean finally blinked away from his thoughtful state. “Son of a bitch. Someone did that to us, Cas. You say you’ve never sent me that text and I’ve never written that paper for you. Things like that happened before too, we just… never really paid attention.”</p><p>Thousands of thoughts crossed Castiel’s mind; every time his phone seemed to disappear for hours and Dean would be weird after that, talking about texts Castiel hadn’t sent; the texts from an unknown number on his phone talking about Dean cheating on him in the same day he would find weird texts on Dean’s phone, making it sound as if Dean was really cheating on him. Castiel had never really paid attention to them or wondered why and how at the time because he and Dean always ended up solving things after; he never had to really worry about it and he blamed freaky coincidences.</p><p>Closing his hand around Dean’s wrist, Castiel glanced around them before pulling Dean away, ignoring his complaints and questions. Castiel pushed through the crowd, listening as Dean apologized for them, but he kept on going. He kept looking around, making sure no one was following them and that no one paid attention to them. He saw Charlie and Lisa’s weird look when they saw the two of together, but something in Castiel‘s expression stopped them from going after them.</p><p>Dean ended up giving up on getting an answer from Castiel and let himself be pulled; out of the gymnasium, through the hallways of the school, and into the parking lot. Castiel spotted Baby on one of the ends and pulled Dean towards her. He heard Dean fumble in his pockets for the keys and he only let go of Dean’s arm when they were in front of the car. Dean unlocked the doors for them and Castiel gave one last look around before getting into in the passenger seat.</p><p>The Impala was just as he remembered; she still smelled like leather and a hint of whiskey, she was well-taken care of, the seats and the hood shining. Castiel also had a lot of memories with her but that wasn’t the time to dwell on them. He turned to Dean, who stared at him with a confused frown. </p><p>“You said someone did this to us, right?” Dean nodded, unsure. “A few days before that night, April came to me and said she wanted to talk, that she had found out something important. She wouldn’t tell me what because she was afraid someone in the school could hear us. She said we should meet somewhere else but I said no.”</p><p>Dean snorted. “Good choice. What the hell did she want to tell you?”</p><p>Castiel shrugged. “I don’t know. I didn’t meet with her and I never really asked.”</p><p>“Not even when you were together.”</p><p>“No. It wasn’t like our relationship was the best. I only realized how awful she was a few days after that and I regret every second I spent with her.”</p><p>Dean didn’t seem surprised and Castiel could sense the <em> I told you so </em> but it never came. Dean, instead, just stared at him, hurt and longing in his eyes, and it crushed Castiel. He knew he probably had the same look but he didn’t know what he could do about that. </p><p>“Y’know, after my dad’s accident, she came to the hospital to see me.” </p><p>Castiel frowned at him. “April?”</p><p>“Yeah, at the time I was so out of my head, worried about my dad and Sammy that I couldn’t even think there could be something weird about it. I couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if my dad died, what I would do with Sammy, and I had no one to talk to.” Dean lowered his eyes, staring at his hands on his lap. Castiel swallowed his hurt. “When she came, she seemed so supportive and I was in desperate need of a friend that I told her everything; what had happened with us the night before, how I was afraid our relationship wasn’t going to work and that I was scared to lose you; that I was so freakin’ worried about Sammy and me being separated if my dad died. She listened to me and comforted me, but she also said that you were saying we had broken up. That crushed me and I had no idea what to do. I was lost and she said she would be there for me, that I shouldn’t worry about you until my dad recovered.” Dean sighed, rubbing at his eyes. Castiel’s hand found its way to Dean’s, running his thumb along his knuckles. “That’s why I never went to talk with you. I didn’t even think of doubting everything her words, and once my dad started to get worse and I had so much to deal with, I didn’t even notice when she didn’t show up anymore.”</p><p>Castiel didn’t know what to say; he had abandoned Dean in such an awful time and had never even thought about that. Dean was left to suffer alone, afraid that he was going to lose his father and thinking he had lost Castiel, while Castiel thought he had been broken up with. They had been both manipulated by April without realizing it for so long. </p><p>He didn’t hold himself; he threw his arms around Dean and pulled him to his chest in a tight hug. Dean clung to him, head pressed against Castiel’s shoulder,</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Dean. I should’ve come to you, talked to you. But when I saw that note and you didn’t show up at school for days, I didn’t know what to do. I let myself be manipulated by April because it felt comforting to have someone saying good things about me and bad things about you, because I was <em> so </em> angry.”</p><p>Dean pulled away just enough to look into Castiel’s eyes. “It’s not your fault, Cas. I was angry too. We were both idiots to let her screw us over like that.”</p><p>Castiel chuckled softly, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Two dumbasses.” </p><p>They stayed in silence for a few minutes, only staring into each other’s eyes. Castiel kept running his fingers through Dean’s hair while Dean’s hand was on his cheek. He didn’t know what else to say and he didn’t know what to do; he had spent so long hating Dean for something he hadn’t done but he couldn’t deny that he still loved Dean during that time.</p><p>Should they just go back to how things once were? <em> Could </em> they go back to it? Castiel wasn’t sure it would be that easy but he didn’t want to let Dean go either.</p><p>“I…” he croaked before clearing his throat. “I know things may not be the same as they once were, but maybe… we could try again? If you would like.”</p><p>Dean smiled softly, running his thumb along Castiel’s cheekbone. “We can try. I don’t want to lose you again.”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>allmystars (and everyone), I really hope you enjoyed it! I haven't read a Lovers to Enemies to Lovers fic before and this just happened as I wrote. I hope it turned out good enough at last.</p><p>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>